


Little loki

by Mayarismail_97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Kid Loki (Marvel), Mind Control, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayarismail_97/pseuds/Mayarismail_97
Summary: Loki got de-aged by Odin and he has no memories about what he did or anything. Thor cannot leave him with his father so,he took him to live with the avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki was falling into darkness after the rainbow bridge collapsed. He closed his eyes and the tears start to fall down his face. He remembered when he was sitting on Frigga's lap and she was telling him a story, remembered when he was playing with Thor , chasing each other , climbing trees and doing pranks on others but at the end he is the one that was punished by Odin. Odin let him knew that he was a monster because he was a frost giant. He was not accepted by the Asgardian people or the frost giant. Odin just took him to maintain peace between the realms. Loki was sure that he will die and no one will remember him , well except Frigga , he knew that she was the only one that loved him . Suddenly he was pulled and found himself in front of a mad titan named Thanos. He was tortured by Thanos and was controlled by him to invade Earth in order to have Tesseract and was given a Scepter with a blue gem which acted as a powerful weapon, and also as a mind control device. Loki went to Earth with the chitauri and controlled Hawkeye and Dr. Selvig . However at the end he was defeated by the avenegers. While loki was surrounded by the avenegers. They were waiting for Hemidall to send Thor and Loki to Asgard, Steve noticed that loki's eyes colour have changed from blue to green.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's punishment

Loki stood infront of Odin , Frigga and Thor. 

Frigga looked at him with tears streaming down her face "why did you do this Loki ? why?

" Did i please you mother? " He looked at her with a small smile.  
"Loki ... "  
He cut her and said " Sorry mother because i'am a failure and not like Thor"  
"Brother! " Thor said.  
"You're not my brother! " Loki shouted at him. 

"Silence!" Odin's loud voice boomed throug the room. 

Loki smirked at him "Well hello Odin , i hope that you're having a nice day. " 

Odin glared at him "Loki , i shall punish you for your acts , you tried to rule Midgard and killed alot of people. "

Loki was looking at him with a blank face 

"You will rot in the dungeons for the rest of your life! " Odin said. 

Frigga tried to go to him but the guards took Loki and prevented her . Thor had tears in his eyes. Odin was looking at him with anger in his eyes. 

It has been 2 days since Loki was thrown into the dungeons. He was beaten by the gurads . He can't feel cold or hot, nor pain or anything . His body was numb. He came out of unconscious and suddenly the door of the cell flung open, heavy steps echoing on the hard floor. Odin came with four guards . The guards started to hit him with whips and one of the guards hit him in the ribs . His ribs and his right hand were broken from the beating .  
"I didn't do anything , i didn't do anything. " Loki mumbled with tears streaming down his face. 

Odin ordered them to stop and motioned to them to hold him, he began to sewn his mouth shut to prevent him from saying lies (as Loki was known as the god of lies.) 

Frigga knew what Odin was doing to loki and she wanted to stop this madness , if only Thor stayed in Asgard for two days , he will see what his father was doing and will prevent this. So, she went hemidall and begged him to bring Thor to Asgard immediately. 

Meanwhile in Earth , Steve was trying to convince Thor that there was something wrong with Loki. 

"I'm telling you Thor , his eyes has changed from blue to green before he surrendered "

"I'm very disappointed in Loki , i've lost my brother. " Thor said with a sad face , he looked like he was holding his tears. 

"Thor ! His eyes were like Clint when he was controlled by him! There was something wrong with him. " Steve argued. 

Thor had a hopeful look on his face " you mean that he was controlled and didn't do anything?"

"Yes , so me and you need to Asgard to question him. "

"What about the rest of the team? "

"Ofcourse they won't believe , so we won't tell them . Can you let Hemidall bring us to Asgard ? " 

"Yes , my friend . I will tell Hemidall today. Thank you Steven for telling me this. " Thor said with a smile. 

"I don't want him to be punished if he was innocent." Steve said. 

They head out from the tower and luckily no one saw them. Thor starts to shout at Hemidall to pull them to Asgard. Finally Hemidall responds and they found themselves on the bridge after it was repaired.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and steve arrived to Asgard. They found out that loki was tortured and decided to take him to Midgard. Loki was turned into a 6 years old boy.

Steve couldn't keep his balance when they arrived, Thor hold him. He started to look around.

"Wow this is Asgard , it's beautiful. " Steve thought that he can draw alot of things from the view in front of him.

"Yes my friend , welcome to Asgard. " Thor smiled at him.

As they entered the palace , Frigga ran to them with tears in her eyes.

"Mother! What's wrong ? What happened? " he asked in a loud voice.

"Thorr yo-your brot-ther. " Tears were streaming down her face.

"Your highness , just calm down and tell us what happened. " Steve said.

"Odin has gone mad , Loki will die because of him . Go and take him . "

"Loki? , what happened to my brother? " Thor said in an angry voice.

"Just please go to the dungeons and hurry up ! "

Thor and Steve went to the dungeons , the guards didn't want them to enter . Thor raised his miljoner at them.

"Let me enter! " he shouted at them and they wenty to the side and let him pass.

Thor wenty first and steve was following him . Thor went to the final and his face went pale and looked at Steve.

"What's wrong Thor? "

"My broth .. " he didn't finish the sentence and the tears start to fall from his eyes.

Loki was lying on a pool with his own blood , his arm were twisted in a wrong way and he was curled into a ball and was shivering violently. Thor kneeled beside him.

"Loki " he raised his hand to touch him but Loki flinched and started to crawl in order to go to a far place. And Thor noticed his mouth

"Loki , i am Thor . I won't hurt you . Please brother. "  
Thor pleaded.

"Thor , let me try. " Steve said. He have seen many soldiers in this condition. "Loki we're not going to harm , we will get out of here . No one will touch you. " Steve said in a calm voice

"Please loki. " Thor said.

Loki looked at them and nodded then he collapsed . Thor lift him and went to the palace . When Frigga saw them , she ran to them .

"Loki , loki what they have done to you . I'm sorry i couldn't protect you , i'm sorry. "

"ODINN!! " Thor said in a loud voice and there was thunder in the sky .

"Thor , why are you shouting? " Odin came to them and there were bags under his eyes and looked ill and tired.

Thor put Loki in steve's arm , he was so light. And stood in front of Odin.

"Why father ? Why you did this ? He is your son! " thor shouted.

"Forgive me Thor , forgive me . I was angry about what he has done . I tried to kill my son " Odin said while looking at thr floor.

"I will take loki to Midgard . And Odin you have lost your other son. " Thor said and went to Loki and Steve.

"No , Loki cannot remember anything from this . Forgive me Loki. " Odin pointed his finger at Loki and started to say a spell .

"What are you doing !!! Stop! " Frigga ran to him and pushed . however , the spell hit Loki and he started to shrink until he became a young boy . He looked like he is 4 years old. He was small and thin.

Frigga went to him and carried him.

"Loki has been turned into a 6 years old boy. " She said and took him to the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki regain consciousness . People in Asgard knew and some people wanted to kill him. Thor and Steve went to Midgard with Loki.

The healers said that only a powerful sorcerer can bring loki back to his actual age and ofcourse Loki cannot use his magic because he is still young. Frigga put Loki in Thor's bed and left Thor and Steve with him.

"Do you think that the other avenegers will approve to let Loki stay in the tower? " Thor asked. 

"Thor , he is young and he cannot do any harm . so, yeah i think that they will accept , but we might have with clint and if they didn't approve we will find a new place " Steve tried to assure him. 

"Thank you friend Steven. " 

Thirty minutes later , Loki starts to wake up but Thor and Steve didn't notice . He started to go away as possible but Thor noticed that. 

"Brother. "

"Who are you? I'm only Thor's brother. " Loki was confused , ofcourse he cannot believe strangers. 

"Loki , i am thor. " and he went to hug him but loki moved away. 

"You are lying , Thor is still young . We were playing and i transformed myself into a snake to scare Thor. " loki said. 

Thor tried to remember what happened and then said " yeah Loki , you knew that i loved snakes . so, i went to pick it up but then it transformed into you and then you bite me. " 

"Oh , no one knew this except Thor but if you are Thor , how did you become like that and why i'm not like you. " loki asked curiously. 

Thor didn't know what to say , so Steve answered him  
"Loki , you were older than this but there was a spell that hit you and de-aged you. "

Loki knew that they are hiding something but he didn't question it. " And are you Thor's friend? " loki asked in a shy voice. 

"Yes , i am Steve Rogers. " 

"I'm loki Odinson . Nice to meet you Steve Rogerson . Can i be your friend like Thor ? I will do anything you say . " Loki said with a hopeful look. 

Steve looked at Thor questionably. "Yes Loki , we can be friends . " 

Steve smiled at him and raised his hand to shake loki's hand. 

"Yeaaaah!!... Oh sorry." Loki said with a shy smile and shaked his hand. 

"Loki , can i hug you? " Thor asked hopefully. 

"Yes , Thor . " Loki went to hug him and said " Did i grow powerful like you brother and made father proud? "

Thor looked like he was about to cry " yes loki you grew up powerful like me , you're one of the most powerful people in the nine realms" 

"Finallyyyyyy . Steve Rogerson, can we play together? "  
Loki yawned but he still has a happy face. 

"Well , young man we will play but right now go back to sleep" Steve said. 

"Ok. Thor , can i sleep here? I don't want to sleep alone" Loki asked shyly. 

"Ofcourse my brother , we will wake you up after an hour or two" 

Loki went back to sleep , Steve and Thor went to talk to Frigga to discuss what they are going to do. 

After twenty minutes , Loki got out of bed and starts to wonder the palace . He was about to go to his mother's garden but one of the guards stopped him. 

"Where are you going you little shit? " the guard glared at him. 

Loki didn't know why the guard was looking at him like that and starts to play nervously with his fingers

"I was going to my mother's garden , sir. " Loki said in a small voice. 

"No , you are going to come with me ! " The guard said and iifted Loki . "People want to take revenge for what you've done. "

Loki started to cry and shouted "Thor , Thor help me. " 

The guard put his hand on Loki's mouth and started to go out of the palace. 

Thor heard his brother and went running to him with miljoner in his hand . Steve and Frigga trailing after him. 

"LET GO OF MY BROTHER IMMEDIATELY!! " Thor's voice booms and the guard stopped moving and there is fear in his eyes 

"M-m-my prince , i'm so-sorry " The guard said handing Loki to Thor but Steve took him and Thor was glaring at the guard and he hit him. The guard fell down with blood on his face. Loki was shaking in Steve's arm and Steve tried to calm him down until he fell asleep from exhaustion. 

"I think that you should take Loki to Midgard immediately becaues he isnot safe. " Frigga said and took Loki to prepare him to travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the snake's story was when Loki was 8 but let's pretend that he is 6 years old.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor, Loki and Steve arrived at Stark's tower. Loki met the other avengers

Tony , Clint and Bruce were sitting in the living room watching tv.

"Did you hear anything about Steve or Thor? " Bruce asked worriedly 

"Nope , but i think that Thor went to Asgard . Don't know anything about Steve. " Tony answered him. 

"I tried to call Steve but .. " Clint's sentence was cut by a clap of thunder and something hit the tower. 

"Oh come on man , can't he just enter from the door. " Tony said annoyed "I've just repaired the tower after reindeer games was taken to Asgard. "

"Don't mention him! " Clint glared at him. 

Steve entered the room with Thor beside him and loki was behind Thor but no one noticed him except Clint . 

Tony looked at Bruce " Look they were together"and looked at Thor and Steve "Where did you go ? What did you do together? " 

"My friends.. " Thor was cut by Tony "Did you go to a place and had some fun , why didn't you tell me? " Tony pouted. 

"Tonyyy! " Steve's face was red. "We went to Asgard to .. " 

Loki came out from behind Thor , stood in front of them and waved shyly " Hi , i am loki second prince of asgard , son of All- Father Odin and Queen Mother Frigga and Thor's little brother . nice to meet you . " 

"What is he doing here!! " "Oh, reindeer games you look small " Clint and Tony said at the same time , Clint was seethed with anger and was approaching Loki to attack him while Tony was amused. 

Thor stood infront of loki " No one will harm my brother! " So Clint took a step back because he didn't want Thor to do anything to him but he was still glaring at him. 

Bruce was watching them nervously because the Hulk wanted to go out, he was trying to keep him under control . He cannot harm a small child , Loki looked like he is 4 or even 3. 

"Is that some kind of trick or something. " Clint asked with a glare. 

Thor felt a tug on his arm and crouched to hear him. 

"Did i do something wrong to the Mr. Who is glaring ? Do i will receive my punishment? I'm sorry Thor" He said in a small voice and started to cry. 

Steve heared what he said and was shocked . There is something wrong happened to Loki while he was young. 

Thor stood up and glared at three of them " No one will harm him , Loki will stay with us and Steve will explain everything"

Tony raised his hands in the air "Whoa big guy , this is my tower and... ". " Tony , don't say anything . As your leader i say that Loki will stay or we will find another place. "

"Ok let him stay , it is better than letting him out. " Bruce said. 

"Ok Thor he will stay but in your floor and he is your responsibility" Tony said. 

"Thank you my friends " Thor said gratefully. 

"I can't believe that all of you agreed to let him stay after what he has done. " Clint grumbled. 

"Clint , i will explain. And you Thor go and let loki sleep " Steve said. 

Thor carried Loki to his room and Steve started to tell them what happened from the moment he suspected that there was something wrong with loki because of his eyes colours and to the moment when they left Asgard and arrived here. 

"So you mean that Loki was a victim ? " Bruce questioned. 

"Yes , i think that he was controlled by some one. " Steve said. 

"We will let him stay here until we know what happened and how we can find this sorcerer . I will call Pepper to take him shopping tomorrow , his clothes is weird here. " Tony said. 

"I can't stay while he is here. I will go out for some days. " Clint said and left them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's first night at the tower.

"Thor , did i-i do so-someth-thing wrong" Loki was looking at the ground and there were tears in his eyes. 

"No , Loki. You didn't do anything. They are just arguing with Steve and he will come . "

"Really , he will come to play with us? Can we play hide and seek? Steve Rogerson is a good friend and is not mean like Fandral and Volstagg. " Loki stopped crying and looking at thor excitingly. 

"Whaa . Did they do anything to you. " Thor asked confused. 

"No , it's nothing . you know that i get clingy sometimes . They are right. " Loki tried to calm him. 

"Loki , what did they do to you? " Thor asked with clenching his fists . 

Steve entered and interrupted them , loki was pleased " I calmed them but you know Clint. oh hi Loki , what do you want to do? "

Loki giggled and ran to him "Can we play together? "

Steve smiled at him "ok. And i want to show you something. Let's go to my floor." 

"Loki, can you stay with Steve . I want to visit Jane Foster and i will return in the morning. " Thor said with a big smile on his face. 

"Is she your lover ? " Loki smirked at him but he is still cute. 

Thor blushed "yes loki. " and then looked at Steve " Steven take care of him please until i come back"

"Ofcousre Thor " Steve said and lift loki . And they entered the elevator . Loki was excited he was going to play with Thor's friend. 

"Can i press the bottom Steven? " loki asked with his puppy eyes

"Not you too , just call me Steve . I'm trying to tell Thor this and ofcourse you can press the bottom" 

"Hello captain Rogers" suddely a voice came out of nowhere and loki started to look everywhere to know where the voice came from. Steve starts to laugh. "Hello Jarvis . Loki , he is like a household here and you cannot see him. " 

"Oh , hello Jarvis. "Loki shyly waved. 

" Hello Mr. Loki. " 

They arrived at the floor , Steve told Loki to sit on the couch and he went to prepare some popcorn . He watched Loki looking at the t.v with fascinatio. 

"What is this Steve? " Loki asked in awe. 

"It is a t.v. and right now it's time to watch a disney movie" Steve opened the tv and chose Lilo and Stitch. 

Loki was looking at tv and asked alot of questions like  
"How did they enter there? " " How this tv work? "Is stitch a frost giant ? But he looks friendly not bad and he is small"

Steve didn't know how to answer the last question so he changed the subject "Loki, i want to show you something. " He handed him his laptop and Loki looked at it with awe then he stared at Steve with wide, excited eyes.   
"This is the most amazing thing i've ever seen , can you explain to me what its magic power? "

Steve blinked at him , he had never seen Loki excited like that before and then he remembered that Loki asked him a question. 

"Magic? No, Loki . It is something called technology, let me show you how to open it. " Loki handed it to him and Steve opened it " I will try to teach you how to use it but i'm not an expert in that , you can ask Tony about to know more about it. "

"Tony? You mean one of the guys that were looking at me? Don't say he is Mr. Who was glaring at me , he was so scary. " Loki shivered. 

Steve laughed " No , not him. But i think you and Tony will get along. "

"Oh , does he like to build things like me? " Loki asked hesitantly because he know no one liked him to build things, it means that he is showing off. 

"Yes , and i will tell him to let you in his lab." Steve said. 

"People don't make fun of him? " loki was confused , children in his age always make fun of him because of that. 

Steve looked at him questionably "No , why are you asking? "

"It is nothing , can you show how this thing work? " Loki changed the subject. 

Loki was conforming his suspension about somethong and he will talk to Thor about it but right he began to show Loki how the laptop work and showed him Google , YouTube and other websites. Then Steve told Loki it is bed time and he put Loki in bed but was stopped by Loki's voice. 

"Can you sleep with me like Thor? I know that it is not a princely act and i shouldn't show any fear , Fath- the All Father said this but i don't want to sleep alone " Loki said nervously while playing with his hand. 

Steve looked at him for like 2 seconds and then cleared his throat " There's nothing to be ashamed of , and i will sleep beside you. " He climbed on the bed and was sure until Loki felt asleep and starts to think that he must tell Thor about this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki became comfortable with Bruce and Tony. Pepper and Tony took Loki to buy things for him. Loki had a nightmare.

Steve woke up at 6 a.m., Loki was still sleeping . So, he decided to go out for a run. He did his morning routine and went out. After 2 hours he came back and found Loki sitting on his bed .

"Good morning Loki , i hope that you had a good sleep."  
Steve said and sit on the bed. 

Loki looked at him "Yes steve , thank you. Can we go and see Tony? " he said excitingly. 

Steve smiled at him "Okay . But we need to have breakfast first. Come on lets go. "

Loki and Steve went to the kitchen and found Tony and Bruce there. 

"I am telling you Bruce, the hot girl called me yesterday , don't know how she get the number but i'm Tony Stark. " 

"Tony, what about Pepper ? " Bruce smirked. 

"You know Pepper , she is the only women i love. " and he ran to make the coffee. 

Bruce laughed and then looked at the door , Steve was amused , Loki was standing near him and he was looking at Tony like he was God or something " OH , good morning Steve and Uh.. Loki " 

Loki looked at him and started to approach him hesitantly and said "you are angry." 

Bruce was nervous "W-what do-o you mean? "

"There is something inside you and it is angry? A-are y-you go-ing to h-hurt me? " Loki asked more nervous than Bruce. 

Bruce stared at him " No Loki , i'm not going to hurt you. " and he crouched to be on the same level as Loki. 

Loki put his little hands on Bruce's face and then smiled "It is now calm. " 

"Love little Loki , protect him. " The hulk said inside Bruce. 

"Let's have breakfast. Oh and Tony, you're going to show Loki some of your inventions. " Steve looked at tony pleadingly. 

"What! Reindeer games in my lab! " Tony argued. 

"Please Mr Tony . I don't have anything to give you but i swear i will think of something. " Loki said excitingly. 

"Thank you Steve. " Tony said sarcastically toa steve .   
Theb he looked at Tony " okay , but we need to go shopping first. "

"Mister Stark , Miss Pepper is here. " Jarvis said. 

"GOOD MORNING JARVIS!! " Loki said in a loud voice and giggled

"Good morning young prince. " Jarvis replied. 

"Let her in. " Tony said. 

They continued their breakfast until Pepper arrived . She kissed Tony and greeted Steve and Bruce. 

"And hello little one . oh my god you look so cute. " She said smiling at Loki. 

"Hello lady Pepper , you look beautiful. " Loki blushed. 

"Oh my god !! He is amazing. " She said smiling at him. 

"Whatever. Loki stay away from my girlfriend. " Tony said and then looked at Pepper " Come on let's buy reeinder games new clothes. "

"Why he keep calling me reeinder games? " Loki whispered to Steve. 

"Tony , will you stop calling him that? " Steve told Tony. 

"Yeah , yeah". Tony rolled his eyes " let's go now and before you say anything , i will take care of him . " Tony said before Steve can say anything and then they went to the garage and ofcourse Loki was looking at the cars in awe , he kept asking alot of questions about the cars and Tony was answering him 

"Now , there are two Tonys . " Pepper said with a sigh. 

They arrived at the mall and Loki went out of the car first and saw people enter a door without touching it , he ran to it and the door opened then he entered , he giggled and then went out and shouted "MR. TONY AND LADY PEPPER COME AND SEE THIS." people were looking at him strangely but there were people laughing when Tony came and said "Sorry , sorry. Kids these days hahaha. " He lift Loki and went inside and waited until Pepper came. 

"I will tell fath- the All Father about this to make me one. " Loki said excitingly. 

Tony looked at him questionably "why you don't call him father like Thor? " 

"He told me this but Mother said don't be sad , she always telling my i'm special. " Loki shrugged but then his eyes went wide and said " please don't tell Thor about this. "

Suddenly Tony remembered his own father and he knew how Tony felt . He was about to tell him something but Pepper came " Let's go and buy clothes for little Loki. " she said. 

They went to the first shop and every T-shirt that Loki chose was green and Tony chose T-shirts with him and the rest of the avengers on it , Loki was happy because of Thor's T-shirt . They bought three pairs of jeans , pajamas and shoes . But then Loki saw a green dress. 

"Wow it's beautiful . can i have it Lady Pepper please please. " he was jumping and down. "Please, please, please. "

"But it's for girls only. " Pepper said. Loki looked sad but then his face lightened up. 

"Problem solved. " and he changed from a boy to a girl. Tony kept looking if any one noticed but luckily nobody noticed and ushured Loki to the changing room. 

"Are you crazy ! We are going to take the damn dress. Turn to a boy now." Tony said. 

Loki turned to a boy and he hugged Tony " Thank you , thank you Mr. Tony. "

Tony was surprised and hugged him awkwardly "yeah , yeah whatever. " 

Tony paid and Pepper suggested to go to toys store. When they entered , Loki left them and stood in front of Thor's toys. 

Oh my god , there are alot of miljoners here and it is not heavy. Loki thought to himself and started to inspect it. 

"Do you like Thor? " A small voice asked beside him . There was a little boy holding one too. 

"You can hold it? " Loki was confused . 

"Yes, it is not heavy like the one with Thor. " the boy answered. "What is your name ? I'm Jack" 

"I'm lo.. " and then Tony came and put his hand on Loki's mouh and said "Luke , his name is luke. "

Loki looked at him "but i'm not luke. " 

"Luke , we must go , take the miljoner " Tony said quickly and lift loki. 

Loki was confused but waved at the boy and left with Tony. 

"Why you lied to him? " loki asked. 

Think Tony , think tony . Tony thought. 

"Well umm you are the prince and no one can know that you are here. " Tony finally said. 

"Oh ok i am the prince. " Loki said proudly. 

And then they left the mall and went to tower.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony showed Loki his lab. Thor discovered what was happening with his brother when he was young. Clint became comfortable with Loki.

Thor had arrived while Tony , Loki and Pepper were in the mall. 

"Where is my brother Steven? " Thor asked. 

"He went shopping with Tony and Pepper. " Steve answered but he remembered what happened yesterday. 

"Uh. Thor , Did Loki was bullied while he was young ? " Steve asked. 

"No , i don't think that . nobody dared to do him anything. " Thor said but then he remembered when Loki said that Fandral and volstogg were mean , his eyes went wide and said "i think you right. How didn't i notice that? " Thor was angry at himself. 

"But i think , there is something happened worse than bullying" Steve said sadly because he didn't want any one to be bullied like him before the serum. He was small and skinny like Loki , so ofcourse people will take advantage of that bullying him or beat him. 

Thor was about to say something but then he found Loki with a miljoner toy running to him. 

"Look Thor , i have a miljoner. Ofcourse it isnot the real one . but wait Jack said that the real miljoner is with you. Is that true? " Loki asked curiously. 

Thor took the toy and carried him. "Yes Loki. I was able to lift and i will show it to you."

"Yaaay , but right now i will go with Mr. Tony to his lab. " loki said excitingly. 

"Oh , you didn't forget about that. " Tony pouted "Come on kid , it is science time. "

"Science and magic! " Loki shouted and then went down to go to Tony. 

When Loki entered the lab , he was amazed by the machines and everything in the lab. Tony was behind Loki watching and every time Loki reached out to touch anything , he draw his hand back immediately. 

"You can touch anything Loki unless i tell you not to touch. " Tony said. 

So loki touched alot of things and inspected them and asked more questions. 

"Did you build all these things. " Loki asked. 

"Yeah , i like to build things. Actually you should see my suit , you will like it. " Tony said. 

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Loki said but then he looked at the floor as if he is ashamed. "I build things too by my magic. "

"Well , you can be my science buddy . You , me and Bruce. " Tony laughed but then he asked "And why you are shamed , this is awesome! "

"Well , other children said that i'm showing off and try to be better than them in front of anyone. " loki said with a small voice. 

"Listen Loki , it's their problem . They are just jealous of you. " Tony said. 

"Mother says this all the time. I want to believe her but they beat me. " Loki said but then he put his hand on his mouth and said "please don't tell Thor. " Loki pleaded and scolded himself for slipping two times. If the All-Father or the children know, they will beat him. 

Loki was shaking in fear . Tony tried to calm him and said " I won't say anything but you shall tell Thor. " Tony wanted to distract him " how about i show you my suit? "

Loki nodded and Tony held his hand . Ofcourse Loki was amazed by the suit . And Tony was relieved that he forgot about what happened. 

They went to the living room and found the other avengers sitting. Clint and Natasha were with them. Natasha was watching Loki with a blank face and Clint was just looking at them. 

"Oh , the best Archer we have is here and well hello Natasha. " Tony smirked. 

"He is an Archer? " Loki asked and then looked at Clint warily "Mr. Archer , can you teach me?" Loki asked hopefully. 

Clint glared at Tony and said "NO! "

Loki's lips were quivering "please , i want to be like Thor but no one in Asgard wants to teach me. " and tears started to fall. 

"Please Clint. " Steve said. 

Natasha was watching the scene silently and Thor went to Loki and glared at Clint. 

"Loki , i thought you were training. Why are you saying no one wanted to train you? " Thor asked while rubbing his back. 

"Beacuse i'm weak, i don't know anything. " Loki sobbed. "I want to be like you. "

Thor remembered the conversation with Steve and asked "Loki , was anyone treating you bad? " Thor's jaw was clenched. 

Loki looked at Tony. And Tony nodded for him to tell Thor. 

"Yes, oth-ther ch-ildren a-and your f-friends were beating m-me when y-you are not with me. " Loki was sobbing hard. 

Suddenly thunder boomed and Thor asked " Loki , what about Odin? And tell me the truth" Thor was seething with anger. 

"Fath , i think h-he hates m-me. " Loki looked at the ground with shame. 

The avengers were shocked . They thought that Asgard is a great place and the Asgardian people are good people. Bruce and Natasha were looking at loki sympathetically. Steve knew how Loki is feeling right now because he was beaten and bullied by kids before the war. Tony remembered his father and how his father was ignoring him. 

"I think i want to go to Ass guard right now and beat everyone of these people and sorry Thor but this Odin is an asshole , actually i'm not sorry. " Tony said angrily. 

"The hulk agrees with you " Bruce said. 

"Thor will you calm down? Right now you need to be with Loki. " Steve said. 

" I can't believe that i will say this but i'm with Tony and Bruce. " Natasha said. 

Clint was the only one who didn't say anything but he approached Loki and Thor. Thor glared at him , Clint gluped and then crouched and said " So Loki , you want to be a great Archer? It will be my pleasure to teach you and we will beat anybody's ass. " Clint said. 

Loki stopped crying and looked at Clint with hopeful eyes "really? "  
"Yes and we will begin tomorrow. " Clint smiled at him , he was so innocent not like the adult Loki. 

Loki looked at Thor for permission and Thor nodded . Loki smiled shyly at Clint . Thor picked him and went to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's nightmare

"What do you want us to do master? " Loki heared a familiar voice. 

"We are going according to my plan but right now you can have some fun . " Some one else said that laughing. 

Loki opened his eyes and found himself chained in a cell and saw a creature looking at him. 

"Let me out of here right now or you shall face the consequences. " Loki was tired. His body was beaten , burned and he couldn't move

The creature smirked " we are about to have some fun again Loki. " 

He motioned to some one and there were two other creatures with whips and the started to approach Loki 

"Just please stop. " Loki shouted . He tried to use his magic like everytime they come but he couldn't. The creatures began to beat him , he started Loki started to cry. He felt humiliated and weak. Then a purple creature came into the cell and said " That's enough Corvus, we need him to Midgard. "

Suddenly the scenery changed and this time Odin guards were beating him. 

"THOORRR!! HELP ME PLEASE . no more- no more. " 

Thor woke up immediately and he found his little brother screaming and sweating. He was shaking violently and green lights started to come out from Loki and hit things in the room. 

"Loki , loki you're dreaming. " Thor tried to touch him but Loki flinched violently. 

"PLEASE! I beg you! No more" 

"Loki . please listen to me , i'm here . you're not in danger. "

Loki's colour changed to blue and he was still shaking and begging Thor to come and help him. Thor was crying and tried to wake Loki but Loki wasn't responding to him. 

Suddenly the door opened and the avengers came into the room. 

"What happened? " Steve asked and he was looking at Loki's blue form in worry. 

"He suddenky start screaming , i don't know how to wake him . " Thor was crying. 

Steve touched him but Loki flinched.   
"I'm sorry , i'm sorry . PLEASE THOR HELP ME! " Loki was screaming. 

"I can't watch this , the other guy want to come out. " Bruce left quickly. 

"Loki , please wake up. It's just a dream. " Steve said. 

Suddenly got up and his green eyes were wide , tears streaming down his face. He put his hand on his mouth to feel the threads and found nothing. He looked at Steve. 

"O-odin sew-wed m-my m-mouth" the tears were still falling. 

"What the fuck?!! " Tony felt nauseous. 

Loki realised that all the avengers are in the room and he looked at Thor. 

"Broth-" Thor was about to say something but Loki noticed his hands and they were blue. His eyes went wide and started to look at his body and panicked . Suddenly he teleported. 

"Lokiii. " Thor yelled 

"What if he teleported outside the tower? " Clint said. 

"Sir , Loki is in your lab. " Jarvis said. 

Thor ran to the lab and found Bruce trying to call Loki. 

"I suddenly found him here , he didn't want me to touch him. " Bruce said. 

They heard Loki yelling " G-go away , go a-away. I'm a m-mons-ster. " 

"You're not a monster , you're my brother. " Thor crouched because Loki was under a table. 

"Y-you are n-not m-my brother , th-thats why O-odin does-sn't love m-me. " Loki hugged his knees and looked down. 

"Fuck Odin! You're not a monster. You're Thor's brother even if it's not by blood. " Clint said angrily. 

"Besides we love you for who you are. " Steve said. 

"Yeah , you're my science buddy. Remember? " Tony said. 

Thor looked at his friends , he was grateful that they accepted Loki. Finally Loki has found some one to love him. Loki was silent when they said that and finally he went to Thor , he changed to his pale skin. 

"I will always love you brother. " Thor smiled and hugged him. 

"Let's go back to sleep because me and Loki have some training to do. " Clint grinned at Loki. 

Loki smiled at him then Thor took him and left. 

"I want to kill that Odin. " Tony muttered. 

"We all want that. " Bruce patted his shoulder and they went to their rooms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint asked Loki about his nightmare. Thor went to Asgard. Steve took Loki out to have some fun.

Tony was startled as he walked into the kitchen to see Natasha there making breakfast. 

He was surprised and said "Wow Natasha is making breakfast. "

"Yeah yeah believe it or not. " She rolled her eyes. 

"Where were you yesterday? you didn't see what happened , oh i'm so tired. " he yawned. 

" i was dealing with things. " she shrugged. 

"Yeah whatever , i hope that Loki is okay. " 

"Loki? What happened to him? "  
She asked. 

"It is a long story, you can ask your buddy Clint . Now i need some coffee. " he said . 

Bruce and Clint entered . They all looked tired. 

"Morning people. " Tony waved then he returned to his coffee. 

Clint scoffed at him and Bruce went to help Natasha. Steve arrived after he had finished his morning run. 

"Ofcourse the soldier is the only who isn't tired. " Tony said. 

"Tony , stop complaining. " Clint rolled his eyes. 

"GOOD MORNING MY FRIENDS! " Thor said in a loud voice. 

"Ughh why his voice is so loud? " Tony muttered. 

Thor was carrying Loki. And sat down at the table. Loki sat on the chair beside him. 

"Good morning. " Loki said with a small smile. 

"Good morning, i'm Natasha. I think i didn't introduce before " Natasha greeted him. 

"Hello lady Natasha , i'm Loki. " he said shyly. 

"You are so cutee. " she said and Loki blushed. "And now it's time to eat. " 

Loki ate quickly and then he looked at Clint excitingly. Bruce noticed that and he smiled. 

"Why are you looking at Clint? " Bruce asked him. He tried to make some conversation wih him. 

Loki blushed when all of them looked at him. "Mr. Clint will teach me to be a great Archer. " Loki beamed. 

"Yeah , Loki is going to be greater than me." Thor smiled at Loki. 

"I just want to be like you. " He said and then looked at Clint "can we go now? " he said eagerly. 

Clint chuckled "yeah , let's go and we will race to the elevator. "

"Thank you lady Natasha for the breakfast. " Loki said and then went running to the elevator and Clint was behind him. 

"I WON , I WON! " Loki giggled and Clint scooped him up. And they went to the training room. 

Loki was a fast learner. He and Clint had fun while they were training. But he noticed that Loki was still sad from last night and was trying to hide that. 

"Loki , do you want to talk about what happened yesterday? " Clint asked when they finished. 

Loki looked at the floor in shame " i don't want to be a coward. " Loki whispered. 

"No Loki , you're not a coward. It will actually help you if you talk about the nightmare . And you have the right to show fear , everyone here fears something. " Clint said. 

"Okay. I was cold and was chained in a cell and there was this creature who tells other to beat me. I think his name is corvus . I was tired and everything was hurting me. Then there-" Loki took a deep breath and he was about to cry " Then there was a purple creature and said that they will do the plan. I didn't know what is the plan. " Loki stopped and began to cry. 

"Th-then O-odin's guards b-beat m-me and he sewn m-my mouth sh-shut. " 

Clint's heart was breaking he realized that Loki was tortured before he came to Earth and Steve was right about him being controlled "Shhh Loki , don't cry. You know that nobody will hurt you now , we will protect you. And you know what you're so brave for telling me and try not to think about this." 

Loki was Clint tightly. "You know , right now you need to go out and have some fun , how about that? " 

Loki looked at him "Really? " 

"Yes , go and wear something and i will tell the others. Do you want anyone from them to go with you or you want me? " Clint tried to cheer him and it actually worked. 

"Okay , can Steve come with me? " Loki said and wiped his face. 

"Sir , i will help Loki to go to his and Thor's floor. " Jarvis said. 

"Thank you Jarvis" Clint said. 

Loki went to Thor's room and Clint went to the others . he found them in the living room. 

"Loki talked to me about his nightmare and some one was torturing him . " Clint was angry and the others stopped talking. 

"Thor , Do you know any creature named Corvus? And a purple one? " Clint was looking at Thor. 

"Purple one? " Tony asked. 

"Yes Tony and then he told me that fucking Odin tortured him and sewn his mouth shut. " Clint said coldly. 

"I will go to Asgard to ask Odin and mother if they know anything about this creature. " Thor said. 

"So Loki was controlled when he attacked Earth? " Bruce asked. 

"Yes i think that and i know how he was feeling because i was controlled too. " Clint winced. 

"And where is Loki? " Steve asked. 

"I told him to get dressed because some one will go out with him . I can't go because me and Natasha have plans. " 

"I will go to see Pepper. " Tony said. 

"Actually i have to work on something in the lab. " Bruce said. 

"And ofcourse Thor will go to Asgard. So , i will go with Loki. " Steve said and smiled. 

"Actually he asked if you can go with him. " Clint said

At the exact moment Loki came " Steve will come with me? " Loki run to steve and clutched his leg. 

Steve Looked down at him and grinned "yeah loki . we will go to the central park and have some fun. "

"Yaaaayyy . " Loki hold Steve's hand and to drag him to the elevator. 

"I shall return tomorrow my friends. " Thor said and left after them.   
.............. 

Steve and Loki were at the central park. Loki was looking at the playground excitingly   
"Steve , can i try this? " Loki pointed at the swing. 

"Yes loki. " Steve smiled at him. Loki ran to the swing and waited for Steve to come. Steve started to swing him and Loki was giggling. Then he went to the slide and Steve waited at the end of it to catch him. 

"I WILL COME TO YOUU STEVEEE!!! " Loki said in a loud voice and then he slid , Steve catched him "we don't have these things in Asgard. " Loki said and then went to slide again. 

Loki went to the sandbox and sat beside a girl. 

"Hi , do you want to play with me? I'm Emily " She asked. 

"Yeah , and i'm Loki. " he looked at her with wide eyes because he remembered when Tony said to the boy that he is Luke but the girl didn't say anthing and started to play with him.

Steve was watching them and he was happy because Loki was smiling like there was nothing happened to him but he felt sad for what the old Loki had gone through.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony spent some time with Loki.

"We found him Master. He is with the avengers. "

"Umm interesting , we must take him. "

"I'm ready at any time Master. "

"No , i will send some one and i know the right one for this job. " and there was an evil laughter. "We will have so much fun Loki. "

\------------------------------------- 

Loki and Steve entered the kitchen in the next morning. He stayed in Steve's floor the day before because Thor was in Asgard. Thor returned this morning. He and Bruce were having breakfast. 

"Good morning Steven and Loki. Did you have fun yesterday? " Thor grinned. 

"Yeah , we went to the central park ...... " And Loki began to tell Thor and Bruce what they have done yesterday . Steve was smiling at him and started to make breakfast for Loki and himself. They went to the living room after they finished

Suddenly Tony entered two boxes . Loki was looking at the boxes. 

"What is inside these boxes? " Bruce asked. 

"Well , we have a little surprise here for Little Loki. " Tony was excited as Loki. 

"Those are for me? " Loki asked , running over Tony. 

"Yes , they are. " Tony replied, putting down the boxes on the floor. 

"May i open them. " Loki was bouncing up and down with excitement. And he couldn't stop grinning. 

Tony helped him to open them. The first gift was a teddy bear , Loki liked and hold it tightly to his chest. The second gift was 4 books. 

"I know that you like to read, Thor told us before. " Tony said smiling at him. 

"Yeah , thank you. They are amazing! " Loki hugged Tony and they both fell. Loki began to laugh , he was so happy. 

"And we can have some fun today, how about we fly today around the city. " Tony. 

"You will wear your suit? " Loki asked eagerly. 

Loki was listening . Tony thought  
"Yeah Loki. " 

"Can we go right now and i will come to draw with when we finish. " Loki gave Steve his puppy eyes. 

"Okay Loki. " Steve said. 

Loki took Tony's hand "Let's go , let's go. " 

"Whoaa , he have alot of energy today." Tony laughed and then they went to the lab. 

"I've never seen Loki this happy. I was blind the whole time. " Thor cried. 

"Thor , it's not your fault. Odin was telling Loki not to say anything. " Bruce assured him. 

"Speaking of Odin. What did he tell you about the creatures?"

"He told me that his name is Thanos and he is very dangerous and he cannot be defeated easily. He is not like our other enemies. " Thor said. 

"We must prepare oursleves for any attack. I will call Natasha and Clint to come back to the tower. " Steve said. 

"Does anybody know where these two disappear? " Bruce asked. 

"Nobody knows. They don't tell anyone. " Steve shrugged. 

\--------------------------------------

"Are ready Loki? " Tony and Loki were on the roof . Loki's face was buried in Tony's chest . So he just nodded. 

Tony began to fly , Loki squeaked. " You know you can look. I won't let you fall. " 

Loki watched buldings and he was looking at everything in fascination. 

"THIS IS AMAZINGGG! " Loki yelled. "I'M FLYYYYYING. "

"WE ARE ON THE TOP OF THE WORLDDD!" Tony yelled. And then he went higher and started to move faster. They were having so much . They returned to the tower and found the others in the living room. 

"THOR , THOR . I FLIED TODAY, IT WAS AWESOMEE. MR TONY IS AMAZING!! " Loki said, running over Thor.   
"Loki , call me Tony only. We're friends now. "

"I'm glad that you're had fun today Loki. " Thor was smiling widely. 

"And now i will go and draw with Steve. " Loki said and went to Steve. 

They went to Steve's floor and they start drawing. Loki was drawing strange creatures , ofcourse thery are from Asgard. Steve drew young and old Loki. Then they went to watch disney movies and Thor joined them. Loki was lying on his lap and he fell asleep in the middle of the movie. 

Thor stood " Good night Steven. " and he went to his and Loki's room. 

\--------------------------------------

"I want you to attack the avengers and bring me Loki. " Thanos said. 

"And what i will gain from this? "

"I will let you perform any experiment you want on him and his magic. " Thanos replied. 

"I can't defeat them alone . " The voice said. 

"I will provide you an army." Thanos said. 

"Okay , i shall bring you Loki. " The voice said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Doom attacked the avengers.

"Sir , the city is under attack. " Jarvis voice boomed through the tower. Tony and Bruce were in the lab. Steve , Thor were with Loki. Natasha and Clint were in the training room. 

"Loki , i need you to stay here and don't go out okay? " Steve said sternly. 

"Yes Steve. " Loki said in a small voice , he was scared. 

"Brother , you will be safe here and i know that you're brave. And Jarvis is here. "

"Yes sir. No one can enter the tower without my permission. " Jarvis said. 

Steve and Thor went to the living room to meet the others. 

"I will go with Tony. Thor , you will be with us . Clint, Bruce and Natasha will go together. " Steve said in his captain voice. Tony grabbed Steve and Thor went beside them. Natasha , Clint and Bruce went by car. 

Dr. Doom was attacking the city , everything around him was destroyed. This time he brought an army with him. 

"Is that Loki's army? " Tony asked through the commas. And he put Steve down. 

"YEAHHH. TO THE BATTLE!! " Thor's raised his maljoner and started to attack the chitauri. 

Tony flied to Doom. And started to fight him until some of the Chitauri attacked him . Some of them were flying ! An arrow was fired and it hit one of the Chitauri that was about to attack Steve from behind. Bruce has transformed to the Hulk and started to attack them. Natasha was runnin and hitting them with her guns . Nobody noticed that Doom isn't there. 

Doom took three of the Chitauri with him , he knew that Loki is in the tower. They landed on the roof, Doom was able to enter and he began looking for Loki. 

Loki was sitting in the living room waiting for the avenegers to come back , he was afraid. He heard movements , he thought that they are the avengers until he heard a voice. 

"Loki , loki Where are you?" Doom said creepily. 

Loki hide under a table. He didn't know what to do. 

"Ha found you. " Doom said , grabbing him. 

Loki tried to kick him , tried to fight him but ofcourse Doom was stronger. 

"Mmmm , so that's true. You are a child . But it doesn't matter i will know how your magic works and then give you to Thanos. " Doom smirked. " but right now , my friends want to have some fun . " Doom motioned to the Chitauri to attack him , Loki tried to hit with his magic but they were stronger and beat him until he fell unconscious. 

"Sir , the tower is under attack and Doom is taking Loki with him. " Jarvis said. 

"Fuck." Tony cursed , he hit the one he was fighting and went flying to the tower. Thor was behind him. Lighting boomed in the air. 

"Why didn't you say anything Jarvis ? " But Jarvis didn't respond , Doom has done something that disabled it. 

They found Doom and three of his followers , Loki was lying unconscious in the arms of one of them. 

"I was about to take Loki with me. " Doom smirked and he was about to fly until Thor attacked him. 

"NOBODY WILL TAKE MY BROTHEERRR!!! "

Tony was fighting the others , and Loki was lying on the floor. He killed them and went to Loki and started to wake him. 

"Loki , Loki wake up wake up. " But Loki wasn't responding. "THOR , HE NEEDS TO GO THE MEDICAL BAY. " He picked Loki and ran. 

Thor raised his miljoner and hit Doom on his chest. Doom fell and Thor started to hit him again. 

"NOBODY WILL HARM MY BROTHER OR TAKE HIM FROM ME AGAIN! "

Thor was hitting him and Doom was bleeding , he wasn't moving.   
Dr. Doom was dead. 

Thor ran to the medical bay . Tony was trying to hook Loki with machines. 

"I need Bruce , BRING ME BRUCE IMMEDIATELY!! " Tony was shouting and tried to wake up Loki. 

Thor flied to the others and found some of the Chitauri dead and the rest escaped. 

Bruce was transformed back to a human . They were going back to the tower. Thor landed infront of them and grabbed Bruce 

"My brother is unconscious. " He said and flied Bruce to the tower. 

Bruce ran to the medical bay and started to check Loki. He was still unconscious. He had a lot of bruises on his arms and legs , he think that they are some broken bones. 

"Tony , you saved him. " 

"How is my brother? " Thor was crying. "Please , i don't want to lose him , please help him. " he begged. 

"Thor , Loki is alive but he will be unconscious for a little while. But right now i need to run some tests on him and i need you to go out and wait . " Bruce was tired. 

Tony and Thor went out. The whole place was trashed , everything was broken. 

The others arrived and waited with Thor and Tony outside. Thor was crying.   
"I've failed to protect him , i've told him that he is safe. "

"We all failed him. " Steve said shamefully. 

Shield's agent came and took Dr. Doom's body and the other Chitauri. 

Finally Bruce was finished , as he opened the door , He found the other avengers sitting outside. Thor rushed to him. 

"How is my brother? " he asked hopefully. 

"He still unconscious . He has some broken bones , i think he will wake up. I think his magic is healing him. " 

Thor didn't respond and went to the room . When he saw Loki's body , he started to cry again . Loki looked like he is sleeping . He brought a chair beside the bed and held Loki's arm . He didn't say anything, just looking at Loki. 

The other avengers were watching them sadly . They all went to their rooms except Steve , he stayed with Loki and Thor. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is still unconscious. Tony and Bruce are trying to bring back the old Loki.

Loki didn't know how long he'd been in this cell. He was chained and had many broken bones. Everyday some one comes and torture him. He was scared, terrified. 

"Loki. " he heard his mother's soft voice , she was the only one who can calm him

"M-moth-ther. " he whimpered. 

Suddenly Frigga was beside him. She holded him. " my poor child, pleasw wake up. "

"Mother , i'm scared. " he said in a small voice and started to cry. "I don't want to be here. " she hold him tighter and started to run her fingers through his hair. 

"Loki. " he forced himself to look at her. Everything hurt. 

"I don't want to be here. " he cried. 

"Loki , this is just a dream. You need to wake up now. " she begged. 

"Mother , Stay with me. I don't want to be alone here , i want you. " he said when she started to fade. 

"I will always be with you my son. But right now you need to wake up. There are people who are waiting for you. " 

"I don't know how . " he whispered. 

"I know that you can do it. Please Loki. " She said and then disappeared. 

Loki heard a voice calling him " Brother wake up please. I need you. " then he fell unconscious  
\---------------------------------------------

"Thor , you need to eat something, it has been 3 days. " Bruce said while checking Loki. 

"I don't want to leave him. " Thor looked like he didn't slept , he has dark circles under his eyes. 

"I will stay with him . and if there is something, i will let you know. " Bruce smiled sadly at him. 

"Okay. " Thor said in a small voice and head out tonthe kitchen. 

"How are you now? " Steve asked concerned. 

"I don't know, i wish i could do something to wake him up. " Thor replied. 

"Loki is strong, he will wake up. " Steve tried to assure him. 

"I hope so ." 

After two minutes Thor began to speak " i remember when we were little kids , playing hide and seek. Chasing after each other. There was an ancient tree in our mother's garden, we used to climb it , and one of us would fall and end up with bruises but this didn't prevent us from climbing it again . Mother was watching us and was laughing. " Thor said sadly. " We used to climb on a boat , exploring the waters and searching for adventurers. We used to do pranks on the guards and Loki always find a way to not let us get caught. "

Steve listened to him and let him tell stories about their childhood. 

\---------------------------------------------

"I think that Loki won't wake up soon. " Bruce said to Tony. "I don't want to tell Thor because i don't want him to lose hope. " 

"What is about his healing powers? He is healing right?" Tony asked worriedly. 

"I think they are still weak because he is still young . So, we need to find a solution to let him grow old again. How are we going to do this, i don't know. " Bruce said tiredly. 

"They said that only a powerful sorcerer can bring him back. How are we going to find that fucking sorcerer?!! " Tony said , frustrated that they can't do anything. 

"Let's begin searching now , i hope that we will find something. " Bruce said. And they started to search , hoping that they will help Loki. 

\--------------------------------------------

Loki tried to wake up but he couldn't, darkness enveloped him and he couldn't do anything. He knew that he is dying and hoped for anything to help him. 

\---------------------------------------------

"Master, Doom is dead. " Corvus Glaive said.

Thanos was angry, he wanted to destroy the avengers because they will get in his plans. And he wanted to kill Loki because he had failed. 

He took a deep breath " I should do this on my own and Earth will be under my control. But i might need some one help. " 

Thanos continued "I shall go to Earth before i attack the avengers, she will be a great help to me. " 

"Are you sure master ? Every one fails to defeat them. " Corvus said. 

"I'm sure of that . After she is on my side , we will win. " Thanos replied and began his journey to Earth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos arrived to Earth

In the past. 

Pietro and wanda were placed in the custody of a Gypsy couple named Django and Marya Maximoff. When they were teenagers they discovered that they have mutant powers. Their family's encampment was attacked, leaving Marya dead; Django survived, but was separated from his children. Pietro and Wanda fled believing that their father has died. After several months of surviving on their own in the woods, the siblings entered a nearby town, where Wanda's powers accidentally set fire to a house. They were attacked by villagers but they were rescued by the timely arrival of Magneto, the mutant master of magnetism.Magneto made them a part of his anti-human terrorist unit, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. They were known as Quicksilver and Scarlet witch. And they fought the X-Men on several occasions. During a battle with X-Men, Qucksilver was easily captured . Wanda was worried about her brother's safety, and asked Magneto to save him. But he refused and wanted to kill the X-Men , he prepared a deadly weapon against the entire group of X-Men and he will sacrifice Pietro's life to do this plan. When Wanda tried to stop him, Magneto threatened to kill her for defying his decisions. Namor intervened and he destroyed this weapon. When Magneto, Mastermind, and Toad fled from one of the X-Men's attacks, Wanda chose to stay behind. She confronted the X-Men alone, and demanded for them to release the captive Quicksilver. Cyclopes refused to give her Quicksilver. Namor and Scarlet Witch started to fight Cyclopes and it was complete chaos . However , Quicksilver was dead in this battle. When she saw her brother's body , she destroyed the whole place. She lost control of her powers. 

In the present. 

Wanda was sitting in her house , she hadn't forgot her brother. Suddenly a creature appeared in her house and she was about to attack. He raised his hands , telling her that he means no harm. 

"I came here to make a deal with you. " The creature said. 

"I shall bring your brother back." he continued.

"Who are you? And how do you know about my brother? " 

"I know that he was killed. " he shrugged. 

And then smirked " you don't want your brother back? I can do this , if you agree to do what i want. "

"And how are you going to bring him back? " she asked hopefully. 

"I need to find the six stones , and your brother will be back. " 

She didn't know what are these stones but she wanted her brother back. "And how we can have these stones? " 

"We must destroy the avengers. So they will not get in our way. " 

He actually won't bring her brother , he wanted to use her. He wanted to rule Earth and then rule the nine realms. So, in order not to discover the truth , he mind controlled her like Loki . 

Corvus Glaive , Black Dwarf , Ebony Maw and Proxima Midnight arrived at Earth . Thanos started to plan how they will attack the avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend that Pietro was killed in this situation because i wanted something happened before Loki's invasion


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos invaded Earth.

It has been five days and Loki didn't wake up. His magic wasn't able to heal him completely. Thor was devasted , he didn't speak to anyone , barely eating. Tony and Bruce hadn't find anything to bring Loki back to his old self. Steve was escaping the reality by drawing , he was close to Loki , he liked to spend time with him. Clint and Natasha tried to talk to Thor but they didn't succeed. As for Loki , he was dreaming about all the bad things that happened in his life . He couldn't take it anymore , he just gave up. 

\------------------------------------------------

Scarlet Witch was under Thanos control. She , Thanos and his four followers attacked Earth. It was chaotic , they destroyed everything infront of them. Nick fury sent Shield agent but they just got killed. 

"We will kill half of the people not all of them , and we will start with this place. " Thanos said and they began to kill people , destroy buildings . People were screaming, running and tried to hide. There was no safe place for them. 

"Sir the city is under attack. " Jarvis said urgently. 

Tony swored under his breath " Every bad thing is happening this weak , can't we just take a fucking break. " He wore his iron man suit and went to his team member. 

"Where is Thor? " Tony asked. 

"He refused to leave Loki alone. " Bruce replied. 

They arrived at the fighting scene and found the whole city was destroyed, dead bodies layed on the street , cars and buildings were destroyed. They saw Thanos and his company and started to attack them. Scarlet Witch used her powers to give the avengers bad luck. She was able to control her powers. 

Bruce turned into the Hulk. The hulk jumped on him and started to hit him . The hulk was holding his neck but then Thanos put his hands on The hulk hands and began to push him. The Hulk was surprised and then Thanos began to beat him , hit him on the back. The hulk tried to hit him but Thanos was faster and he was able dodge his hits. Thanos raised the Hulk and tossed him like it was nothing. 

Tony tried to hit Thanos with his rays but Thanos was unaffected by them. And he started to fight him. 

"Jarvis send Thor immediately , we need his help. " he said between the hits. 

"Mr Thor is coming right now. " Jarvis replied. 

Steve , Natasha and Clint were fighting Thanos followers. Black Dwarf was fighting with Captain America. Clint and Natasha were fighting the others. 

"WE CAN'T FIGHT THEM!" Natasha yelled through the commas until one of followers hit her . 

Thor arrived and when he saw Thanos fighting with Tony , he had a murderous look on his eyes. 

"LEAVE HIM TO ME AND HELP THE OTHERSSS! " Thor roared and he began to fight Thanos. Thanos was able to hit him. 

The Hulk went to Thor but then Scarlet Witch came infront of him and hexed him , sending him away. Then she hit Iron man , his suit was destroyed. Thanos was finished wih Thor , Thanos was able to kill him with the help of Scarlet Witch. The Avengers couldn't beat them. They were defeated. Thor and Iron man were killed. Captain America was unconscious. The Hulk transformed into a human. Black Widow and Hawkeye were not able to find them. 

Scarlet Witch teleported Thanos to the Tower , he knew that Loki is there. Loki was lying unconscious in the medical bay . 

"We have met again little Loki . you know i've killed Thor. " Loki's heart began beating . " And i shall go to Asgard and have the Tessaract , the whole world will be under my control. " Thanos continued. 

He ordered Scarlet Witch to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what do you think about this story so far. 😄


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda will work with the avenegers, Loki is back

The avengers were destroyed. Iron man and Thor were dead. Captain America was in coma , the serum couldn't help him. Nobody knows where are Black widow and Hawkeye. Bruce Banner has lost his friends, he didn't know what to do. Shield was destroyed. Loki was unable to fight and he died. Thanos attacked the other cities and countries, the Earth was under his control. He began to attack the other realms and started to collect the infinity stones to gain more powers. People didn't know anywhere safe , Thanos and his followers controlled everything. Nobody could defeat Thanos. Ofcourse he didn't brought Pietro back , it doesn't matter , Scarlet Witch was under his control.   
\------------------------------------------------

Dr. Strange has witnessed the avenegers fall , ofcourse Thanos will start to collect the infinity stones to take over the other realms without fighting. Dr. Strange has the time stone. He used the time stone to go back in time to warn the avengers about what will happen to them , and to let Scarlet Witch work with them. He went to Scarlet Witch first. 

"We are in a great danger now. You should come with me. " Wanda was startled and she took her fighting stance. 

"I meam no harm for you . i'ms Stephan Strange. " He said. " we don't have time , he will start to collect the infinity stones . we must stop him. "

"What are the infinity stones ? And who are you talking about?!" She asked "And what it has to do with me. "

"He will come to you and pretend that he will bring your brother. " 

"My brother? How do you know about him? " she was angerily but there was sadness on her face. She was angry at herself because she couldn't save her brother.

"I came from the future, and let me tell you , you won't like this future." 

"Just do it for you brother and save the world." he said. "I know all of your past , you and your brother had quit doing evil matters. " 

She stared at him and a single tear fell from her eye . 

"And how did you come from the future. " 

"I have one of these stones , the time stone . " he said , showing it to her. 

"And how we are going to stop him? " 

"You must work with the avengers . We will go to them now. We don't have time. " he said urgently. 

Dr. Strange opened a portal to teleport them to Stark tower. They landed in the medical bay where Loki , Tony and bruce where there. 

"They said that only a powerful sorcerer can bring him back. How are we going to find that fucking sorcerer?!! " Tony said in frustration and then he heard someting hit the floor . Bruce and Tony looked at Dr. Strange and Wanda "who the fuck are you? Why people keep showing up at my tower like that? " 

"I came here to help Loki , move out of the way Stark." Dr. Strange said. 

Jarvis must have alerted the other team members , they came with their weapons. 

"You will not touch my brother!!! " Thor said and he was about to attack Dr. Strange

"I came from the future and Thanos will kill you . so, let me help Loki now because we need him! " 

"YOU KNOW THANOS! " Thor voice boomed. 

"Thor died in the future? " Tony whispered to Bruce. 

"Yes Stark and you died too. " Dr. Strange said " The avengers were defeated , it was a complete chaos. So let me bring Loki back "

"You're the sorcerer? It just needed me to say where can we find that fucking sorcerer. " Tony asked , raising his eyebrow.

"Thor , let him try. We don't know what to do. " Bruce said. 

"You can't do anything , is my brother going to die? " Thor asked in a small voice. 

"I'm sorry Thor. But he might help us. "

"Okay but if you hurt him , i will kill you. " Thor threatened. 

"If i didn't return him to his old self , he will die" 

Natasha was watching Wanda warily "And who is she ? " she asked. 

"She will help you to defeat Thanos. Now , i need you all out from here. " Dr. Strange ordered. 

"You think we will let you with Loki alone? I will stay. " Steve said. 

"And i will stay, i can't leave my brother. " Thor added. 

"Okay, the others will be out. " Dr. Strange said. 

"Can we trust this man? " Clint asked while they were exiting. Natasha was still looking at Wanda with a blank face. 

"We don't have any other choices. " Bruce said. 

\------------------------------------------------

Dr. Strange stood beside Loki's body . He was still unconscious, pale , he looked like a dead person. Dr. Strange raised his hand over Loki's body and started to talk in an ancient language. A light started to cover Loki's power. 

Loki was in the void this time , he was seeing all the things he feared, he wished that he will see his mother again. Suddenly a light came out of nowhere and heard his mother's voice. 

"Loki , you must follow this light dear. "

"Mother , mother. " Loki yelled but he got no answer. He started to approach the light and shielded his eyes because it was too strong. And with the other hand he reached for the light until lightness engulfed the whole place. 

Thor and Steve watched as Dr. Strange was doing his work , suddenly Loki's body started to grow up until he became the Loki that came to New york last time but his body was still having bruises. 

"He will wake up tonight , his healing powers will help him to heal his wounds. " "Now, you must prepare to fought wih Thanos. " Dr. Strange said and then vanished. 

Thor rushed to his brother's side and Steve went to call Bruce to come and check up on Loki. 

"Brother , you're back. " Thor said, holding his brother's hand and tears started to fall. 

When Bruce arrived , he checked Loki and said that everything is fine. Bruises started to fade , his skin is not pale. And they all waited for Loki to wake up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's conversations with the avengers.

Loki opened his eyes , he found Thor sitting on a chair beside him , holding his hand. Thor was sleeping in uncomfortable position. Loki tried to speak but his throat was sore. He tried to squeeze Thor's hand but that didn't work , he squeezed harder but ofcourse Thor didn't wake up. He huffed . 

"Mr. Thor , Mr. Loki woke up. " Jarvis said in a loud voice , Thor was startled with sound and then his eyes went wide. 

"LOKII!! " Thor said with his loud voice . "you are awake. " Loki was pointing at his throat , Thor flied to grab some water , he let Loki drink . And waited patiently for Loki to talk , he helped him to sit. 

"Brother. " Loki's voice was weak. It has been ages since Thor had heard this word. He smiled widely at Loki and engulfed him into a hug. 

"You're crushing me Thor! " Loki said. 

"Sorry. " But Thor was crying now , finally his brother is back to him. 

"Why are you crying you fool? " 

"I thought that i had lost you brother. I'm glad that you're back. " Thor replied , wiping his tears. 

"Well , my beloved brother. You can't get rid of me. " Loki smirked. 

Thor smiled "And i don't want to get rid of you , you will stay with me the whole time. "

"You're going to follow me around. " Loki faked annoyance. But he was happy that he is back with his brother. He truly loved his brother. 

"Yes Loki. " Thor said seriously "i don't want to lose you again. "

"And you won't lose me. " Loki smiled, it was a genuine smile. 

The others entered , Tony was the first one to speak. 

"Ughh , Reindeer games is back. " he said , but he was actually glad that Loki is back. 

"My lab partner. Me , you and Bruce. " Loki smirked. 

"You remember? " Tony asked with wide eyes " Then you remember whey we were flying. "

"Yeah , i remember everything. " Loki smirked. 

"Wait who said i'm your lab partner. " Bruce said. 

"Tony. " Loki smirked but then he raised his eyebrow " The beast is not angry, last time we met when i was old it wasn't pleasant" Loki shivered , Tony and Clint snorted , Thor glared at both of them and put a protective hand on Loki's shoulder. 

"His name is Hulk. And yes he is not angry because he now knows the real , sweet Loki. " it was Bruce's time to smirk. 

Loki blushed "shut up mortal. "

"Lokii. " Thor warned. 

Loki ignored him and looked at Clint and said

"I apologize for what i did to you." he said sincerely. 

Clint was taken aback "well , i forgot you long time ago . it wasn't your fault. " Clint smiled at him. 

"Lady Natasha , the one that disappear a lot. " Loki said amused. 

Everyone waited for Natasha to say something rude to him but she just shrugged.

"Nice to have to have you sarcastic side again Loki. " She rolled her eyes. 

"Ah, my Captain. " Loki smirked at Steve. Steve flushed. 

"Your favorite what? Steve , are you in a relationship with Loki or something? And you didn't tell me. " Tony said. 

"Tony , shut up. We are just friends. How are you Loki? " Steve asked. 

"I'm fine Captain. " Loki smiled at him " Thank you Captain for everything. "

"They are talking like they are lovers. " Tony whispered to Clint. 

"I will throw up. " Clined whispered, and made a gagged sound. 

"I'm happy that you're having a familu reunion but i think that Loki had woke up , then we must put a plan to defeat Thanos. " Wanda interrupted them. 

Loki tensed at Thanos name and narrowed his eyes at her " you have magical powers , great powers actually. "

"Yes , i'm a mutant. And Dr. Strange said that i will help you. "

"DR. STRANGE? YOU SAW HIM? " Loki's eyes lighted up. And then he remember the others, he cleared his throat and said in a serious voice "you met him? " 

"Buddy , we all met him , he was the one who brought you back. " Tony was amused with Loki's sudden outbrust. 

"Yes , he is one of the greatest sorcerer ever! " Loki said 

"Don't know if he will come back or no brother. But right now you need to have some rest . all of us needs some rest. " Thor said. 

Then all of them went to their rooms . Loki went with Thor and he slept in a different room , he refused to sleep with his brother to show that he is not a child anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle.

"Master, Loki woke up. You think we can beat them. " Corvus Glaive. 

"Corvus , don't underestimate me. We are going to defeat them and take little Loki to us , we will have fun with him. We shall attack after you prepare the army . " Thanos smirked. 

"I shall prepare the army now . " Corvus bowed and then left. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The avengers , Loki and Wanda were having breakfast in the next morning. And then they start planning how to defeat Thanos. Loki was silent the whole time. After they finished, Thor spoke to him. 

"Loki , everything is going to be fine . I won't let anything happen to you. " 

"It will be like our old battles. " Loki smiled. 

"Yeaah . i missed you so much Loki. " 

"Don't get so emotionally on me. " Loki said, rolling his eyes. "And how is mother? "

"Mother is the ruler of Asgard right now, because i couldn't leave you here alone. " 

"Mother is my favorite person. " Loki said. 

"Yeah and i know that you're her favorite son. "

"Naah , she loves both of us in the same way. " 

"And what about your lover? " Loki smirked. 

"Jane foster is amazing, i will meet her when we are finished here. " Thor smiled. 

Loki was about to say something but Jarvis voice cut him. 

"The city is under attack! "

Everyone rushed to grab their weapons. Thanos was near the tower with his four followers and army. 

"Didn't we destroy that Chitauri , how many of them left. " Tony said. 

Wanda was using her powers to remove things and hit the army with it , Iron man was shooting at Thanos and Thor start to fight Thanos. The hulk was fighting with Wanda. 

Black widow and Proxima Midnight were pushing against each and fighting , Midnight does go to cut Widow's throat with an oversized wrist dagger, and Widow blocks it . And Black Widow holds her back for all of a second before Wanda intervenes. Midnight was thrown . Hawkeye was throwing arrows at the enemies, and it explodes.

Wanda started to fight Ebony Maw , he was using his telepathy powers but then Iron man saw him and aimed at him. 

Steve was fight Black Dwarf , he was throwing his shield at him . Black Dwarf threw punches at him, Steve was losing until Hawkeye threw an arrow at Black Dwarf , Steve went to the other side then the arrow exploded. 

Loki was standing, watching Thanos in fear. 

"Loki, we meet again. " Corvus Glaive smirked. 

Loki started to back away , Steve know that Loki was just standing , he tried to protect him from Black Dwarf . 

"LOKIIII , PLEASSEEEE HELPPPP US!! " Steve yelled at him , Loki got out of whatever he was thinking . 

Corvus raised his glaive to attack Loki but then Loki vanished , it was just an image. There were like 10 Lokis infront of him , he started to cross his glaive across them , Loki came from behind him and killed him with his dagger. 

"BROTHER I NEED YOU HELP!!!" Thor's voice boomed through air. He was still fighting Thanos and some of the army . Loki teleportated to them and started to fight Thanos, he wanted to kill for what he had done to him. 

Scarlet Witch also teleportated to them, she hexed Thanos to give him bad luck. Thor raised his Miljoner , summoning lightening, his face was bloody. 

"ARE YOU READY BROTHERRR! " Thor said and then the lighting and Loki's hexes hit Thanos , Loki used his telekinesis powers and cars started to hit Thanos. Until Thanos fell and he died. 

Thanos and his followers were dead , his whole army died. 

"Like old time brother. " Thor smiled and hugged Loki. They had won , Loki took his revenge. 

"What are we going to do about this mess? "

"It's Fury's , we have saved the world . I really really need a long vacation. " Tony said. 

"And to repair my poor tower. " 

Wanda returned to her home, Clint went to his family, Natasha and Bruce were working with shield , Tony went to a vacation with Pepper, Steve took an apartment in Washington, Thor went to Jane, Loki wanted to live on Midgard. He and Steve were friends they used to visit each other. 

Steve showed Loki his drawings "Uh Loki , you can have them. " he smiled at him. 

Loki was smiling while looking at them, they were all drawings of Loki. 

"Thank you captain" loki smiled genuinely. 

"So, what do you want to do today? " Steve asked. 

"Let's watch one of your Midgardian movies , i like them. Or you can draw me. " Loki smirked. 

Steve smiled at him " Can i draw you in you Jotun form? I found it beautiful. " Steve blushed. 

Loki didn't like his other form but Steve assured him that it is amazing. 

"Well captain , you may draw me. " He laughed. 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked this story and you can leave any comments. 😄


End file.
